Dead Ends
by angledust
Summary: Set during Heavy Rain, if the story had taken a different turn. Jayden/Blake
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own heavy rain.

Rating - Will rise to M at some point. Rated for drug use (obviously), swearing (naturally) and sex (consensual).

* * *

Norman Jayden stepped out of his office and looked blearily around the station. He had spent the last few hours in ARI, going over case files. The investigation against Korda had been botched and there was a possibility he was the killer, so he concentrated on that, though Jayden's intuition told him it was a dead end. He let Blake get on with interviewing Nathanial, he already knew the man was innocent.

Jayden trailed a hand down his face. It tremored slightly and he pyramided his hands together, a nervous habit he had developed lately. He glanced quickly around him, a group of cops stepped out of the nearby toilets and walked past, talking among themselves. The secretary, he didn't know her name, was sat at her desk, back to him. No-one had noticed.

He stood and watched the people milling round the station. For a moment he had the strange sensation that none of this was real, no more than ARI anyway. They were just a backdrop. The cops at their desks, the witnesses, the criminals, they all felt so separate from him.

He shook the feeling off. He needed to concentrate on doing his job. Put everything else out of his mind. And he had plenty of work to do. The files were full of leads and loose ends not followed up. It seemed like half the victims families hadn't even been interviewed. How the hell had the investigation been handled so incompetently?

Speaking of incompetent…

"Jayden!"

Blakes shout carried over half the station. "Get ready! Were heading out!" The lieutenant stalked over to his desk, looking like he wanted to punch the room out.

Guess he didn't get much out of Nathanial, Jayden thought. "Sure." he answered and headed towards the toilets. He needed to compose himself. He hadn't had a hit since he arrived, and it was getting to him.

He splashed water on his face and examined himself in the mirror. He looked ok. His face didn't scream junkie at least. The withdrawal periods were getting fewer now, if only he could keep it up.

As Jayden walked over to the urinals the door opened behind him. He looked back to see Blake walk in. Great.

Blake stood at the urinal next to him. Jayden resisted looking to the side. He had to admit, the first time he saw Blake, out on the wasteland in the pouring rain, he had felt something, the guy wasn't bad looking. But that had quickly disappeared under the waves of antagonism Blake constantly sent his way.

"Why didn't you shoot?"

The question came out of nowhere, surprising him. "Sorry?" Jayden hurriedly zipped up and looked at Blake.

"Well back there, Nathanial could've had a gun. Could've killed me. Why didn't you shoot?" Blake insisted.

Mood swings, Jayden's inner profiler said. And violent outbursts. One minute Blake was raging at everyone and everything, now suddenly he seemed almost, vulnerable. "I prefer to have all the information before I make a decision." Jayden said, non-committal. "I try to make rational choices when possible." That probably sounded cold, but fuck it, he couldn't deal with this right now.

"Come on, you had a fraction of a second to react. He could've whacked me before you had time to move." The anger was back in Blake's voice.

What was this guys problem? Blake hadn't missed a chance to get at him since he arrived, now he wanted him to apologise for not unnecessarily killing a man? "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were a tough guy, a street cop who's been through the mill. I didn't think you'd scare so easily." Jayden said sarcastically.

"Why don't you fuck off, Norman."

Jayden smirked at Blakes expression as he turned and walked to the door.

As he pushed it open he felt the tremor again, through his hand and racing down his arm. Clasping his arm to his body he strode swiftly towards his office, shoving open the door and collapsing against the desk.

Jayden heard the door open and looked up. Blake had followed him. "What the fuck is it with you? You come here acting like some FBI hotshot, acting like you're so far above every…" His eyes narrowed as he took in Jaydens state. "What's wrong with you?"

Jayden reached into his pocket. He needed it. With Blake here he needed to regain some control. As he pulled out the blue vial Blake reached out, grabbing it out of his hand. Jayden sagged back against the desk, breathing hard.

"What's this? Tripto?" Blake took a good look at the tube and then back at Jayden, smiling. "You don't see this too often round here. Do your superiors know about this?"

Stress always made these times worse and this was one of the very worst. Jayden was having trouble staying upright, breathing. He needed the tripto. Unsteadily he reached his hand out, looking up at Blake.

Blake carelessly tossed him the vial and Jayden used the last of his co-ordination to grab it. He unscrewed it hurriedly and inhaled, sinking to the floor. He heard Blake give a low chuckle and saw him start for the door. Jayden reached out and grabbed Blake's hand. "Please…" he gasped out "don't…" unable to say more yet.

Blake looked down at him, amused smile all over his face. "Oh, you want me to keep this our little secret? … I'll think about it." He shook off Jayden's grip and left.

Jayden leaned back against the wall, regaining his composure. Outside he could hear the everyday sounds of the station, going on as before. They didn't feel so unreal anymore, and he didn't feel so separate.

He wasn't optimistic about the future of his career.

* * *

A/N - I'm not too happy with this chapter. The pacing feels off and I don't like the ending. I'm trying to improve my writing so I'd really love some constructive criticism. Next chapter is better I promise. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake watched the pedestrians straggle past as he idly kept watch for Korda. He glanced at the man next to him and a small smile grazed his lips. Jayden's head leaned against the window and his eyes glanced up and down the street. His new 'partner' had been on edge since they left the station. Eventually he was going to want to talk. Blake had kept quiet in the past about far worse things done by his fellow officers. He had no intention to become a snitch now, but Jayden didn't need to know that. Could work out well, to leave him hanging. Stop him acting so fucking superior, show him who was in control of this investigation.

"Blake…" Jayden started, then paused as though he had forgotten what he was trying to say.

"Yes?" Blake prompted.

"I'm trying to quit."

"Good for you."

"I mean, I'm not going to become a liability. It's just a personal thing. It wont affect the investigation."

"Maybe it would be best to let our superiors decide that."

"But-"

Blake glanced over at Jayden, he could see he was angry, see him bite back the words he wanted to say.

"Look, as soon as this investigation is over I'll take a leave of absence, get off it for good. But until then, I want to catch the killer just as much as you do Carter."

There he goes again. He really thinks I'm fucking incompetent. That without him the killer wont be caught.

"Please, cant we just forget about this, pretend that this never happened?"

You're so full of it Norman. Think everyone has to play by the rules but you. Blake smiled. "Maybe we can work something out."

"What?" Jayden's eyes were wary, his long eyelashes lowered as he stared back at Blake.

Blake's eyes were drawn downwards to the soft pink of Jayden's lips. How far did he want to go with this?

Jayden glanced back at the window, and suddenly he was getting out of the car. "That's him."

Blake followed him out onto the street.

* * *

The coffee was still stinging his eyes and the cold of the meat locker felt like relief. Blake blinked and followed the sound of feet scuffling on the polished floor. His breathing came fast as he threaded through the hanging meat, he was no runner. He stopped suddenly as he came upon his partner and the suspect. Korda was standing above Jayden, holding a metal bar.

Blake's hand travelled to his gun, but he noticed a steel bar on the meat counter to his right. That would be safer, he needed this guy alive.

He started to reach for it for it, then stopped. Korda was too absorbed in what he was doing to notice him, and Jayden too out of it. He stood and watched as Korda brought the bar down once, twice on Jayden's body. Not hard enough to kill, but enough to do serious damage. A broken arm, a few cracked ribs, would require a hospital stay and get Jayden off the case. He felt some of the panic he had felt ever since Jayden arrived, and started tearing holes in his investigation, subside.

Blake folded his arms against the cold. He was in control of this. Could let Korda beat Jayden to death or take out his gun and shoot Korda right there. It felt good, that control. There was something at the back of his mind, telling him this wasn't right, but he ignored it. That little voice had become real easy to ignore over the years.

Korda stopped, stepped back, redoubled for another attack. Finally Blake reached out and picked up the bar.

* * *

A/N - I wish I hadn't said this chapter was better now. Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed. I really appreciate you taking the time and it's great to know that people are enjoying this story. Please don't be afraid to be critical, whether it's of grammar, characterisation or plot.


	3. Chapter 3

Korda didn't know shit. He was just a common street thug, and sadly, he had an airtight alibi. Blake watched in frustration as the officer in the interview room started to wind up the interrogation. Another dead end. Maybe if he had been allowed to grill Korda. But Perry wanted everything done by the book this time around. That spineless bastard only wanted things done by Blake's methods when it suited him.

The phone rang and Blake glanced behind him as Ash picked it up. Blake found his gaze travelling to Jayden. The guy had come in halfway through the interview, sat down without saying a word. He stared straight ahead now, watching the suspect intently. His face was covered in forming, darkening bruises. Blake had a moment of regret. This was a cop like him for fucks sake, not a suspect. Even if he hated the prick he was still his partner. Then Jayden looked up. His eyes met Blakes and hardened in disgust. Blake stopped feeling guilty. Fuck him. The bruises looked good on him anyway.

"Shaun Mars' mother is here. She'd like to speak with you." Ash announced.

Blake strode out through the door, eager for another lead. Anything would be good right about now. As Blake walked Jayden fell into pace beside him. "What the fuck was that about at the market?" Jayden's voice was low, almost a hiss.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you. You just stood there. While Korda-" Jayden broke off as they approached Blake's desk. A woman sat there. Short brown hair, dark raincoat, she clutched her bag in her hands. She looked nervous. No, she looked at breaking point. That was what was important, Blake thought, finding the kid. Not Jayden getting pissy because he hadn't saved his useless ass fast enough.

"I like to be certain before I make a decision." Blake sat down at his desk and looked up to see Jayden staring at him with an expression of pure hate. He gave a small smile back before he turned to Grace Mars.


	4. Chapter 4

"She's going inside. Just as well. We don't want anyone hanging around if Mars comes out."

Jayden watched the young woman disappear inside the apartment building. For a moment he had a feeling he had seen her somewhere before, but he shook it off. It wasn't important to the case. He had to keep his mind focused. He stared at the building, trying to keep his eyes open. He had been up half the night in ARI, looking up information on the victims - and their families. Seeing that origami at the shrinks last night had set an idea burning in his brain. At first it had seemed unlikely. Too much like a horror movie. His subconscious grasping at straws in this hell of a case. But after looking at the files… well it was possible. But he didn't have enough information to go on. If only someone had given a damn about interviewing the families.

He looked sideways. Blake stared straight ahead, jaw set, same determined, boneheaded expression as always. Yesterday he had been too disgusted at Blakes behaviour with the psychiatrist to bring up his theory. Today he doubted there was any point. Blake had already decided Mars was the killer. Jayden didn't buy it. Why would Ethan Mars kill seven children, and only now kidnap his own son? It just didn't fit. There was something bigger going on here, he knew it.

Fucking Blake. The man had got into his head. After he turned the ARI off he had lain in bed, replaying the moment when Blake had pushed him up against the wall and warned him to be careful. He had fallen asleep thinking of the things he would like to do to Blake. But that wasn't how it had gone down in his dreams. He had waken in a cold sweat, half aroused and half terrified. A strange and disturbing effect of Tripto withdrawal, that was all.

He needed to concentrate on the case. And he needed to talk to Blake. If they were going to bring Mars in it was as a witness, not a suspect. "Blake." he started "The fathers-"

"Ready on my go." Blake cut him off, talking into his radio. "Stay here, Jayden."

"Out of the question. I'm coming with you." He wasn't going to let Blake shut him out on this.

"Two men at the door, hold your positions. It's a go!"

Jayden jumped out of the car, breaking into a half jog to keep up with Blake. The important thing was to get Mars into custody. He knew if he could just talk to him without Blake screwing it up he could get the information he needed to solve this case.

* * *

A/N - These chapters are a bit short and pointless. But they get the story where it needs to be to really get going. No more short chapters from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Jayden leaned against the door, cool against his back. He clasped his shaking arms around his knees, drew them close to his chest. Just Tripto withdrawal, he just had to wait it out. At least the banging in his head had stopped. It wouldn't last long. He tried to concentrate on controlling his breathing.

Where was he? This was somewhere new. It was quiet around him, besides the sound of his harsh breath. He studied the crisp white towels. Another hotel room. But what town? He couldn't remember the name, but he remembered the killer, eight kids, dead in the rain.

The tripto could stop this. There must be more somewhere in the room. But he couldn't remember where. He would have laughed if he could. He had hidden it a little too well. Never thought he would need it this bad.

He watched the world flow in between autumn woods and bathroom tiles. He had to hide it. They expected him to tread an impossible line between ARI and Tripto. But they knew he was a perfectionist. And how could he cut down on ARI when lives were at stake? Jayden raised his hands to his head. He tried to focus, remember the case but he couldn't. Just the dead kids. And now there was a new child missing. And it was his job to find him.

He tried to pull himself up, reaching an arm up to hold onto the door handle. Slipped down, as the muscles in his legs refused to co-operate, refused to go on. He knew how they felt. He needed the Tripto, now. He glanced desperately around the bathroom. Would he have hidden it in here? The new stuff had to be around here somewhere. They never gave him enough. So he had to get more. How could they expect him to handle it? Didn't care what happened, so long as their little experiment got a good airing. Now he was screwed, just a vehicle for ARI and Tripto.

The blood rushing in his ears grew louder and he could hear the banging again. His heart pounding in his chest. He had to control his breathing. He couldn't die here, it would be days before anyone found him.

There were voices in the room behind him, a moment of silence and then the door behind him moved and he was propelled forward, landing on the tiled floor.

Something grabbed him, jerked him to his feet.

"You fuck! Blake screamed in his face, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him back against the wall. "You let Ethan Mars go!"

"What?" Jayden managed to gasp out, grabbing at Blake for support. Blake, what the hell was he doing here? How long had he been sitting on the floor? His thoughts were blurry and he struggled to remember. He _had_ let Mars go, he remembered as Blake dragged him into the main room and threw him onto the bed. Jayden turned over onto his back, stared at the ceiling, the sky, barely hearing as Blake ranted at him.

Blake paused and looked down at him "What the hell is wrong with you?" Realisation dawned in his eyes. "You fucking junkie." He leaned over Jayden, one hand at his throat, one on his chest, pressing him down. "Where's the tape?" Blake asked slowly and calmly, tone full of controlled violence.

"The tape?"

"Where is the fucking tape!" Blake backhanded him hard. The slap seemed to return some clarity to Jayden's thoughts. The tape of the interrogation. Yes, he had taken it. Had almost forgotten it, an afterthought after Mars had gone.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Blake slapped him again and Jayden put his hands out to defend himself. Where had he put the tape? He couldn't remember.

"For fucks sake I know you did it! You don't expect me to think Gary let him go?" Blake pushed his hands away and Jayden closed his eyes, prepared for the next blow. Instead the weight on his chest lifted and he opened his eyes to see Blake searching his room, opening drawers, throwing the contents onto the floor.

Jayden pulled himself up onto his elbows. Had he been stupid enough to bring the tape here? It was the only thing that could incriminate him. It suddenly struck him why Blake was so desperate to get hold of the tape. "That tape has you interrogation of Mars on it too. If that got out, it would destroy your career."

In a second Blake was on top of him, hands around his throat, squeezing the breath out of him. "Don't you fucking threaten me!"

Jayden gasped for breath and struggled to push Blake off, then stopped, a look of confusion crossed his face. He could feel something hard pressing against his stomach that surely shouldn't be there.

Blake must have noticed it too because he jumped off, turned away, walked a full circle of the room, muttering curses under his breath. He stormed off into the bathroom , not looking back.

Jayden lay down, catching his breath. What the hell was that? Probably was just Blake's normal reaction to inflicting violence. Definitely nothing to do with him. Although it had a striking resemblance to that dream a couple of days ago. Great, the withdrawal kept him from remembering which city he was in but perverted dreams of Blake were fine. Unless… it was wearing off. He stared up at the ceiling, which was now only a ceiling again. Outside the window he heard the steady drizzle grow louder. He closed his eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Blake was back suddenly, looking down at him. He seemed slightly calmer now, and confused.

Jayden reached for the answer, and found it. "Ethan Mars is innocent. Someone is controlling him, making him think he's responsible. You would be better off following him than arresting him."

Blake stood there for a long moment, looking at Jayden. Jayden couldn't read his expression, and that scared him more than anything else.

"Fine. Destroy the tape, we're even."

Jayden hesitated and then nodded, watching Blake warily. Blake's expression never changed, staring back guarded and impenetrable. Then he turned and walked quickly to the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Slowly, Jayden pulled himself up to a sitting position. His brain still felt sluggish and fuzzy. What had just happened? Why had Blake given up so easily? He had a feeling he was missing something important. He pulled himself into a sitting position, his ARI glasses on the desk, catching his eye. He forced himself to not think about Blake, not about himself, think about the case. What had he been doing before the trip? The answers trickled in, maddeningly slowly, ARI, the car, Mad Jack.

Jayden stood and walked unsteadily into the bathroom to wash his face. He looked around him. It didn't look like Blake had moved anything in here? Had he even really been here? The whole experience felt strangely unreal. For a moment he wondered if that had been some new, disturbing kind of hallucination. Maybe he was really losing it. But no, the mirror disagreed. One side of his face was red, the over half was unusually pale. And he still looked better than he felt. Before he left the room he picked up a blue vial which had fallen onto the floor. The withdrawal periods were stronger than ever and the world seemed out to get him lately. He pushed the tripto deep into his jacket pocket, and smoothed down his hair before leaving. He had a feeling he would need it.


	6. Chapter 6

As he drove down the freeway Jayden remembered where he had left the tape. A bin three blocks from the hotel. It would be gone by tomorrow. The morning felt distant and unreal. Had he really helped Ethan Mars evade custody? It seemed like a dream. No-one back at the bureau would believe it. He was legendary for doing everything by the book. But then they probably wouldn't believe he was addicted to Tripto and ARI either. Maybe they didn't know him that well after all. Maybe no-one did. He sure didn't. He had done the right thing, hadn't he? Fucking Blake, making him question himself. Of course he had. You can't beat the crap out of a suspect, lock up an innocent man… When he got back to Washington, he would sort all this out. He would write reports - Oh fuck - his vision blurred, just for a second and his hands shook on the wheel. He shouldn't be driving. But he had to find Shaun Mars. Realistically, there was no-one else. If he didn't find him the boy was going to die. His stomach lurched and he felt the bile rising in his chest. He felt for that little blue vial in his pocket, just to check it was still there, just in case. Sometimes it reassured him, having it so close, sometimes it frustrated him. Right now he wanted some badly. He needed it, it would be safer to… no. If he hadn't taken some last night he wouldn't be in this state now. He just had to focus on the case. Find Shaun Mars.

Jayden turned off onto the dirt track. He stopped outside the open garage and stepped out into the rain. God, he hated the rain. He looked around, the garage looked deserted, but a bulldozer was running in the distance. He approached it, stepping carefully through the mud. "Can you stop that thing!" He called out.

A muscular black man in a white vest turned to look at him. This must be Mad Jack. He looked at Jayden for a moment, then grudgingly turned the ignition off and climbed down from the bulldozer.

"Norman Jayden FBI. Can we talk for a minute?" Jayden could still feel the stinging on his cheek. He hoped the redness didn't show.

"I'm listening."

"Can we go inside?"

Jack walked past him and Jayden followed him into the mouth of the garage. Inside Jack turned to look at him. Jayden could feel the hostility radiating off him. He put his hands on his hips, squaring up. "Im looking for the owner of a blue Chevrolet. Malibu 83. I don't give a damn how the car got here or whether you stole it or not. I just want to know who bought it from you."

"Sorry, man. Don't ring a bell. I got a real bad memory for names."

"Perhaps I can help you to remember. If we find out that you sold the car to the man were looking for, you're looking at some pretty solid time inside, Jacky-boy." More than ever, Jayden felt like he was putting on an act, the tough FBI investigator. Jack didn't look too convinced either. For a moment Jayden almost wished Blake was there. Seeing Blake go up against Mad Jack would certainly be interesting.

"You trying to scare me with your big talk? I never saw your damn car. Now take a walk." Jack strode off, back to the bulldozer. Jayden watched him go. He wasn't going to get anything out of him, not unless he found some real evidence.

Jayden put on his glove and glasses, settling back into the familiar world of ARI. He examined the concrete floor. He analysed each tire track, moving systematically further into the garage. It was only a few minutes before he got a match. He smiled to himself. First good news all day. He followed the trail to a parking space at the back. The car had been definitely been here. Looked like it had been re-sprayed. He walked back through the garage, analyzing the ground for footprints. That's when he found the blood. Ari couldn't find a match, the sample was too old to identify. It was spread over a fair few metres though, right over to the acid bath in the corner. He knelt down and lifted the sheet metal which covered it, slowly. A bleached white skull swam in the acid, grinning back at him. He stood up. Something pressed into the back of his own skull.

"One of your cop buddies asking too many questions. I had to solder up his little mouth." He heard Jack say behind him. Jack pulled Jayden's gun from his jacket and threw it on the floor. "Hands on your head pig." Jayden obeyed and Jack shoved him forward. "I aint got time to be playing around with you. Let's get you outta sight and finish you off."

Jayden walked further into the garage, all too aware of the gun at his back. He felt a shudder pass through him. A cold wave. Oh God, not now.

He had to do something. There was a hook hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the garage. As he approached it he readied himself. He needed to take his chance while he could still think straight. His head was starting to burn, his skin was freezing, he could barely walk. Why now? It's like his body was conspiring against him, trying to get him killed. He grabbed at the hook and flung it back, but not far enough. He picked up a spanner from the table, but Jack already had the gun trained on him. "Hey! No fucking around or I pop a cap in your ass."

He dropped the spanner and moved forward. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a trolley on the floor. If he could kick it back against Jack, distract him. He had to do something, or he was going to die. He stumbled on it, smacking back onto the ground.

Jack pointed the gun down at him. "Get up." he ordered.

Jayden did, shakily, looking around desperately for any way to save himself.

"On your knees."

Jayden felt Jack kick him in the back of the legs and he sank to the floor. This was it. He was going to die, Shaun Mars was going to die. What had he done with his life? Fuck all. He steadied himself for the shot. He was ready when it came.

He heard a thud behind him. He turned to see Jack lying on his back. There was a figure in the distance. Jayden took off his glasses and ARI faded away. Blake. He would never have thought he would be glad of his shoot first, ask questions later policy. Blake poked Jack's body with his foot as he passed, his way of making sure the man was dead. Blake reached out a hand to help Jayden up, but Jayden was shaking too badly to take it.

"Not this shit again." Blake knelt down next to Jayden.

Desperately trying stop the world spinning, Jayden didn't realise Blake had reached into his pocket until he saw the blue tube in the lieutenant's hand. "No." He managed to gasp out. He just needed time, to get through this, then he would be ok again.

"Too bad. I don't have time to fuck around." Blake grabbed Jayden from behind, one arm across his chest, pinning him. He raised his hand to grab Jayden's chin, holding his head still.

Jayden struggled for a few seconds than gave up, huffing from the tube Blake held under his nose. Immediately the sick feeling lifted. He felt a rushing in his blood and the room became clearer, brighter. Blake released his head and Jayden leaned back against Blake, relaxing into his arms as the intense feelings washed over him. He could smell Blake, his aftershave, he was warm and Jayden had to admit being held by him felt kind of nice, it had been a long time since he had been this close to anyone.

He felt Blake wrap his other arm around him and lift him to his feet. Jayden opened his eyes as Blake let go of him. It was amazing what a little Tripto could do. He felt like he had just awoken from a good nights sleep. He felt full of energy, and slightly embarrassed.

Blake had walked over to Jack. He kicked the body over, picked up his gun and pocketed it. Then he turned back to Jayden. "Ok, where is he?" Blake demanded as he walked towards him.

"Who?" Jayden asked, genuinely confused.

"You know who I mean. Ethan Mars." Blake's tone showed he was losing patience as quickly as usual.

Of course! Mars. He had given him an address at the station. That motel, what was it called…? Room 207. He was supposed to meet him this afternoon. How could he have forgotten? Fucking withdrawal. "This has got nothing to do with Mars. I'm checking out a lead on the killer's car."

"Bullshit." Blake growled. He stood close in front of Jayden, getting in his face. "Last chance Norman. Tell me where he is."

Jayden didn't feel like backing down. "How the fuck would I know where he is. I'm following up a lead on the killer's car. And I've found good information on it. But that wouldn't interest you since absolutely nothing about it points to Ethan Mars!"

"But you know where he is." Blake said, staring straight into Jayden's eyes.

Jayden refused to move or break eye contact. He was not going to show weakness. But he was frustrated. Blake had not even heard what he had said. "For Christ's sake he's innocent. Surely even you can see that. What good will locking up an innocent man do?"

"He confessed!"

"He doesn't fit the profile, every single clue points away from him! Are you so incompetent you can't see that?"

"Fuck your profile! He confessed! And you let him go! You let the goddamn origami killer go! If Shaun Mars dies it's your fucking fault!"

Jayden punched Blake. He did it automatically, without thinking. Blake stumbled back and fell to the floor. He looked surprised as he raised his hand to his cheek, but not as angry as Jayden expected. He thought he saw a smile ghost across the older man's lips as he stood.

Oh fuck, he was falling for it. He couldn't allow Blake to goad him into a fight, couldn't give him an excuse. He had to stay calm, professional. Adrenalin was coursing through his veins and he forced himself to breathe deep and stay still.

Abruptly Blake turned on his heel and started walking away down the garage. Jayden stared after him, confused, until he saw where he was heading. Jayden's gun lay between the workbenches where Jack had tossed it. Jayden rounded the workbench quickly breaking into a run towards the weapon, but it was too late. Blake had it. "You're not leaving here until you tell me what I want to know."

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

Blake walked to the table and set the guns down, his own, Jack's, Jayden's. He looked up at Jayden "Let's finish this." He ran at him. Taken by surprise Jayden fell to the floor, Blake on top of him. They struggled, rolling over and over until Blake finally managed to pin Jayden underneath him.

Jayden lay beneath him, cursing himself. Why hadn't he dodged? If he had stayed upright he might have had a chance. On the floor Blake had all the weight behind him. Jayden struggled, trying to get his hands free. He felt angry, frustrated, but there was something else too. Blake's body was so close. Too close. He was getting hard. Oh fuck this was embarrassing. New Tripto effect probably. He couldn't let Blake know. Jayden redoubled his efforts, trying frantically to push Blake off of him.

"Last chance, Norman." Blake said.

"Fuck you."

Blake leaned forward. One knee on Jayden's chest, releasing one hand to move his own to the agent's neck.

Jayden felt Blake's hand close around his throat, choking him. Blake glared down at him. "I just saved your life. You should be fucking grateful."

"I…am." Jayden gasped out. He said it without thinking but it seemed to have thrown Blake, as he let up his grip a little. Jayden was about to argue further when he felt something graze his crotch. Oh fuck, not only was he half hard, apparently so was Blake. He looked up at Blake, but the lieutenants eyes were guarded, betraying nothing. Then Blake moved back against his body, repositioning himself slightly, and then forward again. Jayden felt a spark of pleasure shoot through him as they made contact. Oh Christ. He must know. He couldn't not notice that. Blake ground against him again and Jayden couldn't help but push back. This was fucked up, but it felt so goddamn good. But he couldn't do this. Shaun Mars was out there somewhere. He had a job to do. Or could he?

"Why don't you let me show you how grateful I am?"

"What?" Blake sounded shocked and for a minute Jayden thought he had gone too far, spoiled the moment. But then Blake lifted off him, slowly, and stood, watching him intently.

Jayden got up. Blake was just standing there, looking like he wasn't sure what to do.

That made Jayden feel more confident. "You getting off on this, Blake?" Before Blake could answer he closed the distance between them and kissed him hard, pressing against Blake, forcing him to step back until he hit the wooden table behind him. Jayden felt Blake grab his shoulders as though to push him off, then he seemed to change his mind, pulling him closer and kissing him back, hard. Blake tasted good, clean, as his tongue forced into Jayden's mouth. Eventually he had to break off for air.

Blake looked at him with that fucking superior look. "I always knew you were a queer Norman."

Jayden knelt down in front of Blake. "Really? I didn't know you were a fag till today." Before Blake could retort he unzipped him and removed his cock from his pants. It was hard and Jayden stroked it hurriedly. He felt Blake's hand on the back of his head and moved forward to take the man's cock in his mouth. Blake's fingers tangled in his hair as Jayden sucked. Jayden tried to take as much of the length as he could without choking. But felt his erection waning. This felt uncomfortable, on the floor of an exposed garage with Mad Jack's corpse only metres away.

Then he heard Blake moan above him and that spurred him on. He sucked slow and hard, licking up and down the length. "Oh fuck." Blake moaned again. Jayden felt his cock harden again, enjoying the power he had over Blake. He pulled away, sucking hard on the tip, licking into the slit. Blake's fingers tightened in his hair. Jayden swallowed Blake's cock. His hand moved towards his own groin. Then suddenly Blake pulled his head back and came, cumming all over his face. Jayden dropped back, wiped the gunk off his face, and looked up at Blake. He was sat back against the table, looking satisfied still bathed in afterglow. That was it? Jayden couldn't help but feel a little let down. But why? This was his perfect chance. He reached inside his coat, pulling the handcuffs out. Quickly he cuffed Blake's leg to the table leg. Then jumped back out of the way.

"What the hell?" Blake looked down, then at Jayden, almost in slow motion. He tried to move his leg forward but was pulled up short.

Jayden turned and walked towards the exit. He wiped a hand over his face as he did. The cum thing made him feel a whole lot less bad about this.

"What! You can't just leave me here!" Blake shouted behind him.

"Blake there's a dozen tools on that bench. You figure it out." Jayden picked up his gun as he left the garage and walked out to his car. Now onto Ethan Mars. Hopefully he could solve this case before he had to see Blake again.


End file.
